Takers: She's got it
by ckiely
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, please give it a chance. This story follows the movie, its a john oc story and its going to be awesome, do you really want to miss out? sorry im not good with summarys, please give this ago!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bank with a hand on my "pregnant" stomach, I looked to my left and in amongst the sea of people I sore G, I gave him a slight nod of my head and walked towards the elevator and got in. mentally preparing myself for what we were about to do, which was hard seeing as we've done this before.

Walking out of the lift onto the construction floor, I heard voices.

"Are we good?" I recognised one of the voices as G.

"All signs point to it." And there's john.

I walked over to the two, with a slight smirk.

"damn I think my water just broke" I joked pulling out the fake pregnant stomach from under my t-shit.

John and G chuckled. John then winked at me.

I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy, even after being with John for 8 years and married for 4, he still made me feel like a love struck teenager.

I turned around as I heard the elevator open and sore Jake.

"is any of you gonna sign for this?" he asked as he threw the box he was carrying on the floor.

I chuckled and reply "Nice suit man" we heard the elevator open again and in walked Jesse with a janitor's bin and tools.

"I heard there was a problem with the toilet?" he said as he turns his hat around on his head.

"All right, fellas, lady. We got less than one hour. Let's go." G said and we all started to get changed. Jesse threw the bullet proof vest at me and I nodded my thanks.

John came over to me and started to help me do my vest up. I looked up at him.

"John, I got it" I say, my eyes not leaving his.

"Can't blame me for wanted to be safe" he said as he did the vest up tighter.

"I know, but how many times have we done this?" I ask stepping away and begin to load my hand gun, Jake handed me a M4A1 Carbine rifle. It's a pretty mean gun but it's awesome. I started loading it up.

"I know, I know" he says putting his hand up in defeat and continued to get the last of his stuff ready.

Even though we'd been doing this for years, he still worried about me. I couldn't blame him; we've been through some pretty rough shit doing these jobs.

"Let's move out" G said pulling the balaclava over his face. Everyone else including me did so; we were all dresses in black, balaclavas over our faced and rifles.

"Get down! And stay down!" G shouted as we all got into the bank from the elevators. I knocked a guard in the back onto the floor with the butt of my gun, I looked around nodding my head to the boys signalling them to go get the money.

"Down now!" I shouted to a man as he started to get up. Everyone was on the floor and G began shouting to the people on the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, get on the floor, right now! - Get down! We're not here to hurt you! You stay calm, you go home for dinner, you understand me? Don't look at me. Nobody move! And get down on the floor!" G shouted, I looked around and sore john walking along the tops of the desks.

"We got a naughty one here." John yelled, I looked over and sore a woman who had obviously pressed the silent alarm of the bank.

"All right, that's it, bad girl. Now we get to go make a phone call." John said leading her to a room which had a phone.

"Forty-five!" I yelled checking my watch.

"Come on, man, let's get out of here." Jake said to G.

G looked over to the rest of us "Let's go!" and we did as he said.

We all ran to the roof, as we got there I sore the helicopter and my brother A.J. we got onto the chopper and it took off.

"Piece of cake" I said to john as we all started to change clothes. I felt so relieved, we got away AGAIN. I silently chuckled to myself.

A.J landed the chopper and we all jumped out, Jesse and G pulled the bags out, that had the money in. Jesse threw one to me, I cached it easily.

We all started walking away and suddenly the helicopter blew up, I turned my head to look, flames and crumpled pieces of metal were all that left. I knew A.J would get the C4 from somewhere.

I walked over to my 1969 classic mustang and jumped in, I knew we were all going to meet up at Jakes and Lilly's bar tomorrow.

I was swimming around mine and johns pool, it was night time and we had only robbed the bank hours ago and I'm still feeling the buzz.

I turn my head as I hear splashing and see john walking into the pool. Naked.

I couldn't help but feel a slight blush on my face and give him a dirty smirk and he came up to me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, he isn't the only one naked.

"Time to celebrate baby" john said giving me a dirty smirk back.

"Indeed" I said as I quickly smashed my lips to him. You don't have to guess what happens next.

I'm Chloe Rahway. I'm 26, married to a taker and also a taker. Welcome to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

John and I were driving home, we were coming back from lunch, we were in a comfortable silence. Johns hand rested on my thigh, absently rubbing circles with his thumb.

Finally we pulled up into our drive way.

"Thank you for lunch baby" I say and I lean over to kiss his lips softly which he responds to.

"Welcome" he mummers pulling away. I smile softly at him getting out of the car, he follows after me as I entre the house. I walk through the living room, going to sit on the couch.

"Nice house. Cool view." A voice says. Me and John pull out our guns and point it and the person who has broken into our house. "Great scotch. You know, jacking that news chopper had "A.J." written all over it." I looked at the man and realised who it was. Ghost.

"How'd you get in my house?" John says as he puts his gun away and then looks at me silently telling me to lower my gun and put it away. I let out a sigh and do what he wants, I've never like Ghost, he's always been shady to me.

"Please." Ghost says taking a few steps closer to us.

"They let you out early or what?" John says back.

"Good behaviour. About a year early. But I guess you guy's kind of lost track, huh?" Ghost say's in a snarky way.

"No contact. That's what we agreed upon. So, what's up?" john said, he's right that is what all of us have agreed to. Get caught? Go to jail, no contact with anyone. Obviously that would be different with me and John.

"I think I'm gonna have another scotch. It's good shit, John. You two gonna drink with me, right?" Ghost says as he walked over to where the scotch Is on the counter and poor's himself another drink.

I keep my mouth shut, not wanting to say anything to him at the moment.

"Sure you are." John says as he watches him move.

"You see, I came to you, John, because you the one with that higher consciousness and shit." He says turning back around to face us.

"All right, I'm listening." John says stepping a little closer, I don't move though.

"Well, you asked what's up." Ghost says with a smirk. "I miss my homies. That's what's up. That, and some unfinished business. Your money from '04 is safe and accruing interest."

"Gordon's got the bank account numbers." John says.

"What about Lilli? Who's got her numbers?" ghost says looking up from his glass of scotch.

"She's with Jake now." I say taking a step forward.

"Well, good for them. I got a deal we need to discuss." Ghost says putting the glass down.

"A job. You're kidding me, right?" I say in shock, he just got out of jail and he wants to do a job? Is he crazy?

"You're coming at us with a job right now?" John says looking slightly shocked himself.

"Think I'd come at you on some bullshit? Once in a lifetime, John. You know me. I do my homework." Ghost says with that smirk that makes me want to smack him.

John sighed and says "All right, so what do you want me to say here?"

"You ain't got to say shit. Just remember I was the one left bleeding on that fire escape in '04. And they tried everything they could to flip me. I ain't budge, 'cause we had a deal." Ghost says slightly angrily.

"I kept my end." John says pointing to himself.

"I kept this, too." Ghost says pulling up his top, showing us the scar he got from getting shot. "You owe me, bro. All of you. What were you, boosting Camaros back in Riverside when me and Gordon decided to let you in? So, don't be so quick to write me off." Ghost says even more angrily.

John nodded saying "All right, I'll talk to the boys and I'll get back at you tomorrow."

"You do that. Love the place. Alarm system sucks, though." Ghost say walking out of our house laughing.

I walking over to the couch and sit down, I was beyond pissed.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Walking into our house running his god damn mouth! And talking about a job, he just got out" I say angrily, throwing myself back into the couch.

John walks over to me an kneels in front of me, putting his hand on my knees and rubbing them, which instantly relaxes me, like it always does.

"I know, baby I know. We'll sort this out okay? I'll tell the boys tonight. Don't stress." He says leaning up to kiss me on the lips. "I love you." he whispers.

This makes me smile as I whisper "I love you too." I kiss him again. And so on.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into Jake and Lilly's club, everyone was already here. I was running late and made john go before me, much to his dislike.

I sore Lilly behind the bar.

"Hi Lilly" I say walking over to her.

"Hey Chloe, running late again?" she chuckled. Me and Lilly have known each other for years and we are defiantly best friends and near enough sisters, I introduced her to Jake and the boys.

"Yeah, you know me" I said laughing.

"That I do, the boys are upstairs. Go, I'll be up there soon" she said giving me a nudge to leave her. I laughed and nodded at her and walked up the stairs to the VIP section where everyone would be.

"Think he's being straight up?" I heard A.J say as I walked in. I guessed they were talking about Ghost and I as right.

"Ghost could've ratted us out a long time ago, but he didn't. Kept his word." G said back, as I walk and sit on the arm of the chair he and John were sitting on.

"What's to stop him from doing exactly that once we give him his cut from '04?" john says as he puts an arm around my waist.

"See, that's the problem." A.J said.

"Yeah." Jake agrees.

"That's a big problem there." I say nodding. That would be a massive problem if he ratted us out and I don't trust that asshole on bit.

"Something ain't right. - I don't trust him." Jake says looking around at us.

"Relax." Jesse says to Jake.

"He's trouble." Jake says again, trying to get his point across to Jesse.

"I think he's onto something, though. - He says it's big." Jesse said standing up.

"Do I look like I care what he says?" as Jake says this you can tell he's not happy. I'm guessing Jesse could finally see that.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm down with you." He says walking past all of us.

"All right." Jake nods.

"I'm going to the loft. Private party!" Jesse sings as he walks to the door.

"Where you going?" Lillie says as she enters the room.

"None of your damn business!" Jesse says as he walks out.

"Gentlemen. Lady." Lillie says to the guys then me, I smile and nod to her.

"Baby, who ordered the Dom?" Jake says to her and nods to the bottle of drink she as in her hands.

She looks over to John then says. "That's for Johnny-boy. It's the girl in the green at the bar." We all look over to the balcony and see a girl holding her drink up to him. Bitch. I guess you can say I get jealous very easily.

"Don't let her pay for it." John says and I throw him a dirty look.

"No let her pay for it, oh and tell her to lay off "Johnny boy"" I say to Lille with a pissed expression.

"No, no, she's gonna pay, man." A.J says as he stands up and readjusts his hat. "This is how it's done. Let me show you."

"Slow down, lvy League. This ain't the frat house, man." G says to A.J.

"Well, that's some funny shit, man. That's some funny shit." He says sitting down.

"It is bro" I say giving him a smug look.

"Ha ha" he says sarcastically back, which just makes me feel more smug knowing I pissed him off.

"I'll come back up later." Lillie says turning to leave when she suddenly says a name. "Ghost."

What is he doing here?

"It's been a long time, girl." Ghost says looking at Lillie closely.

"When did you get out?" she asks a shocked by his presence.

"Why? You miss me?" he says going to touch her arm. Asshole.

"Ghost. You need to back up." Jake takes a few steps forward as he talks.

"Easy, Jake. Easy. I wish you guys the best. Really. It's the past. I'm here to discuss the future. If I may." He says picking up a cigar.

"Told you tomorrow, Ghost." John said from behind me.

"I'm not here to bust any balls. Just business. A'ight? A.J. Any new tats?" he asks my brother

"Yeah, man, couple." A.J replies awkwardly. I shift where I'm sitting slightly more into John's arm, which is still around my waist.

"Me, too. - G." he says nodding to G

"Ghost." G nods back and doing a handshake with him.

"How's my man?"

"I'm doing good, mate." G replies and the room goes quiet, filling with tension.

A.J picks up his drink and knocking the cup mat. Which is the only sound in the room. Talk about awkward.

"Lot of tension in the room, huh?" Ghost says breaking the quiet.

"What do you want, Ghost?" G says looking up to him.

"Goddamn. It's like that?" Ghost says looking and sounding a little surprised.

"It's like that." G says nodding back.

"Well, I'll be brief. Let's say we go Italian Job on that ass." Ghost says taking a few steps back to see everyone.

"Why don't we take this upstairs, Ghost?" G says as he stands up.

"Fair enough." He says nodding.

We all stand and walk to the roof, as we got there John took off his suit jacket and put it on me as all I had on was a black cocktail dress and black heels.

"thank you" I say to him softly. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Same plan as before, gentlemen, lady. All the cash we can carry. Got to move fast, though." Ghost says taking a puff of his cigar.

"When you say "fast," how fast?" I say looking at him. And leaning onto the brick wall railing of the roof.

"Next Tuesday."

"What? Ghost, you want us to take down an armoured truck in five days?" Jake says like it's crazy, which it is. Take down an ARMORED truck in FIVE day's? Damn he is crazy.

"I mean, it's not even worth talking about unless you got the route, and they change the route all the time." G says to him. "- That's what screwed us last time."

"Yeah, man, you got the route?" A.J says.

"I got it. Exact one from next Tuesday. Any more questions?" Ghost says looking over all of us.

"How'd you get it?" Jake says.

"In the joint. I got in good with this Russian. Had the pleasure of keeping them guys from Compton off his ass." Ghost says smugly. I look over to John and he looks back.

"Five days. Chloe's right. That's a real, real short fuse." A.J says to Ghost and nodding over at me.

"That's where you come in. But I trust that when you, Jake and Chloe put your heads together, you'll figure it out. Either way, I need to know tonight. You ain't got the heart to pull it off, a'ight. We'll settle up on the money you owe me, I'm sayonara. Appreciate your time, gentlemen, lady. Thanks for the cigar." Ghost says walking away from us. I let out a sigh.

"Hey, G, let me check out that route." A.J says turning to G.

"Yeah." He says handing it to A.J. My good mood was gone now, Ghost had that effect on me to make me pissed within minutes of being in his company.

"This is not the way we do things. It's too fast, it's too 's a lot of money, but this whole thing feels forced. Five days? Five?" Jake says looking at us seriously.

"Yeah, man, but, you know, we can get the setup right." A.J says to him.

"Bet big, win big. It's the only way to play. We're takers, guys. That's what we do for a living. We take." G says looking up.

"It's a lot of money, Jake." John says, moving to stand next to me.

"And that's what we're here for." I look towards Jake as I say it.

"You sure about this?" Jake says.

"If it checks out." G looks at him.

Jake sighed then nodded. "If it checks out, I'm in."

John and I finally got home. After the roof we went back to the lounge and discus stuff, I was so tired, I just wanted to go straight to bed.

I walked straight into our bedroom and started to take my make-up off and got changed into one of johns t-shirts and a pair of underwear.

Sighing I flopped into bed, I've been getting tired a lot easily lately and I hated it, it always made me feel like crap. I heard john come into the room but I couldn't be bothered to look over to him, I hear him striping his clothes down to his boxers, which totally doesn't bother me, as he's defiantly something to look at.

He got into bed and pulled me into him, his arms wrapped around my waist into the spooning position. He buried his face into the back of my neck and kissed it.

"Night baby, love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" I sleepily mummer and fall into a peaceful sleep, forgetting about what's happened in the past few days.

**I hope this is going ok, this is my first ever fanfiction. Am I doing alright?**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe! Are you done yet?" I heard John yell from down stairs.

"Nearly" I shouted back. Today we were going to check out the movements of the armoured trucks and the security.

I was rushing around our bedroom getting dressed into my skinny black jeans, white tank top and a black fashionable blazer and for shoe's my black vans. I just finished doing my make up and left my hair down. I more or less ran down the stairs.

"Ok, I'm done" I say throwing my phone into my bag then looking up at John, who was wearing a suite. He always wore them and always looked incredibly sexy.

"Done staring yet?" he chuckled. I blushed slightly, then smirked.

"Nope. Wanna turn around?" I ask, he chuckles again knowing I want to check out his butt, who can blame me? It's very nice.

"Let's head out" he says putting an arm around my waist and leading me out of the house.

Let's get started.

{}

"All right, gang. Good to go. Easy money, baby. Same as before." Ghost say's nodding towards the two armoured trucks. We were all currently sitting in G Land Rover. G and Ghost were up front while John, me and Jake were in the back. "All the cash is in the front truck. Second truck's totally empty. Just an escort. Two men up front, two men in the back."

"Pump action 12-gauge" John says looking over at their weapons which I'm doing as well.

"And .40 caliber Glocks. Maybe 9mm." I state looking over the rest of them.

"They may have upgraded their communication by now, but the same standard bulletproof windows." Ghost says looking over the armoured truck.

"They ain't gonna know what hit them." G said looking out the window.

{}

"What's up?" A.J say's as we walk into the room of the guy who's meant to have the C4.

"'Sup." The guy said back "You two alone?" he looks us over, trying to spot anything strange.

"Like I said on the phone." A.J says as we both get patted down by a man who was also in the room.

"They're clean." He nods to Paulie.

The door opens and another guy walks in "No one." I'm guessing they checked the car.

"You Paulie?" I say.

"Like the sign says. So, you're the ones who wants some C-4?" Paulie replies.

"Like I said on the phone." A.J says again "I know, the street's gone dry. Someone bought up a big pile of it."

"That what brings you to me?" he says as he leans back into his chair.

"Smart man." I nod to him.

"Yeah. So, let me see your category one permit."

"Permit? Thought this was supposed to be simple." A.J says a little confused. He's not they only one, since when did they need a permit?

"It is. You got a permit." Paulie says crossing his hands over.

A.J pulled out a wad of cash and put it on the desk "My category one."

"Yeah, it is simple. See, we take your money, and you don't get shit." Paulie spits at us and I see out of the corner of my eye one of the guys behind us pull out a baseball bat. Shit.

I turned around as he swung it at A.J and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back a few step's, he was a pretty big guy. I sore A.J start fighting one of the guys too.

The big guy came at me swinging the bat, I just managed to duck out of the way kicking him in the stomach again. I let out a yelp when out of nowhere I feel a kick into my side with so much force sending me to the floor and winding me lightly. A.J ran into the room, obviously hearing me and charging at the two guys.

I stand up punching the guy in the face who had kicked me.

"Shit" I shouted as he punched me in the face, I could feel blood coming out of my now split lip. I ran over to the desk and pick up the first thing I could get my hands on, which turned out the be a keyboard and swung it at him as hard as I could, hitting him around the head and sending him to the floor. I dropped what was left of the keyboard and wiped the blood off my lip.

I heard a loud snap coming from the back room and immediately thought of A.J, I ran into the room to see A.J had hit a guy with the baseball bat, breaking it. He ran past me and grabbed Paulie by the collar and started punching the shit out of him.

I just stood there, trying to get my breath back, watching my older brother punch him repeatedly in the face.

The door of the place opened, John and Ghost came running in.

"Hey, whoa! Hey. Come on." John says pulling A.J off Paulie.

The guy I knocked down with the keyboard tries to sit up but only to be hit in the face with the butt of Ghost's gun £Move, I put three holes in your head like a bowling ball, big boy."

"Should've kept it simple, huh?" A.J spoke to Paulie as he pulled his money out of Paulie's pocket.

"Thought you might need some backup." Ghost says looking at the two of us.

"Backup?" I say still feeling the adrenaline rush.

"Looked like you two was getting your asses kicked." Ghost says smirking.

"Man, I told you guys to wait in the car" A.J says walking to get his hat.

"You two had it under control, huh?" the smirk never left Ghost's face.

"Yeah, we did, actually." A.J says then looks at me, seeing my split lip. "you ok?"

"I've had worse" is all I say and look over to john who is looking down at Paulie with his gun out.

"Where's the C-4?" John shout at him

"It's in the shed." Paulie stutter's.

"Speak English! Where's the C-4?" John shouts again.

"It's in the shed!" Paulie also stutter's again. "Back in the shed!"

"In the shed? - It's in the shed?" John shouts again.

"Back in the shed." Paulie shouts back at him obviously scared.

John stands up putting his gun back into the waist line of his trousers and looks over to us an casually says "It's in the shed." I couldn't help but chuckle, then immediately regretting it when my lips stretched and started bleeding again.

John look's over at me and his eye's settle on my busted lip.

And the only way to explain the look in his eyes it.

Pure rage.

Oops.

{}

We got home after going to the shed and getting the C4. After John saw my lip he nearly killed the guy for doing it. I was they only one that managed to get him off, by jumping onto his back.

I was now currently in the bathroom with John, who insisted cleaning my lip for me.

He wiped the blood off and got out an antiseptic wipe and went to wipe my lip with it but I pulled my head back avoiding it. Those things fucking hurt when you wipe a cut with it and there is no way that's happening.

"Chloe let me clean it" John says pulling my chin towards him.

"Nope. Not happening" I move away again. Jon chuckles at my behaviour, this has happened a few times.

"Please" he says softly. I sighed, I just couldn't say no when he uses that tone.

"fine" I say miserably. John chuckles and wipes my lip with it, I flinched away from it. "ouch, fuck"

"It's done" John replies cleaning up the bathroom and throws stuff away. I walked into the bedroom and changing into Johns t-shirt and undies. Then I flop into bed and wait for john to come to bed, after about 10 minutes later he walks into the room strips clothes and climes into bed.

I rolled over onto my side putting my head onto his chest, my arm lazily over his stomach and my legs over his waist. John wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"love you" I whisper kissing his chest.

"love you too" he whispers kissing my forehead again, and we both drift off to sleep.

{}

**As promised!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.J and I were currently at G's going over what we need to do in the next three days. We were looking over the sheets of paper on the table. I felt like crap today, I was throwing up all morning, which was making me worry a little but I really couldn't think about that at the moment.

"But the point is, I mean, can we do it in three days?" G said eyes scanning over the paper.

"Not only can we do it, but we're gonna play it safe." I say picking up a piece of paper and reading it.

"All right, we're gonna drill at about an inch an hour, Split the work, keep the schedule." A.J says standing up straight.

"So, that leaves us one last day for prep?" G asks.

"Exactly." I say leaning against the wall.

"Enough time for Jake and I to wire. It's good. All right, I'm gonna call Rahway and see if we can get down there tonight." A.J says looking at me and I nod.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which immediately sent all of us on high alert especially G.

"Who's there?" G asks walking up to the door.

"G!" another British accent speaks.

G opens the door "Naomi. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the..."

"I know, I know, I..." she interrupts him.

"We'll catch up with you later, man." A.J says as we walk to the door.

"All right, guys" G nods to us and I nod back to him.

{}

Me and A.J hung out at his after being at G's, it had been a while since it had just been me and my brother and I've really missed it.

"Still being a whore?" I ask him sitting back on his couch. I heard him chuckle.

"Pretty much Lo" he said lighting a cigarette. If you're wondering why he called me 'Lo' it's his nickname for me you can kind of guess chLOe.

"Come on, A you have to settle sometime soon. I wanna be and auntie!" I say to him pouting slightly.

"When are you going to make me an uncle? Anyway I don't think I'm dad material." He said taking a puff of his cigarette.

I looked over to him "you'll be an uncle soon. If you think you're gonna be like our dad, you're wrong" I say standing up and sitting next to him.

Saying our dad was an asshole, that would be the biggest understatement of the century; he was a no good druggy that liked to beat the shit out of his two children.

Our mom ditched not long after I was born, so we were left with our dad, he started beating A.J when he was ten and I was eight, it didn't take him long to start beating me too. A.J did whatever to protect me, a few times that sent him to the hospital.

When A.J turned 18 he told me that he was in a group called "Takers" he explained it all to me and I wanted to punch him for getting involved but when I found out that they were gonna take us in, I was so relieved. Finally we got away and I met john and the others and got into the takers too.

A.J snapped me out of my trance by saying. "I know but I don't want to risk it, you know?"

I sighed.

"You're nothing like that asshole A.J so shut the hell up. You got me?" I told him sternly.

"Yeah Yeah, I got you" he sighed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's go to the club, John, Jesse, Jake and Lilly are there" I said standing up and taking his hat from him and putting it on my head.

"Give me my hat" A.J said as he followed me out of the house.

"Ok, I'm driving" I say holding his hat in one hand and my other out for the keys. He sighed and threw that at me, which I returned by throwing his hat at him.

{}

"Hey Jesse" I say plonking down next to him.

"Hey shorty" he said back and I elbowed him in the side. "Damn woman"

Jake, John and A.J entered the room.

"Hey baby" John said coming over to me kissing me on the lips.

"Hey" I say back pulling away and sitting back down, John sits where Jesse was and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"Everyone ready for Tuesday?" Jesse says.

"Nearly man." John says to him, I nod along with John.

"I'm gonna go see Lil" I say standing up and bending down to give John a peck on the lip's before leaving. I was thinking about throwing up this morning, it wasn't just this morning either it's been on for a while now, I just never thought that could be a possibility.

I sore Lillie walking out of the back room

"Hey Lil" I say walking up to her.

"Hey Chloe. Wow girl you look like crap" she says when she looks at my pale face.

"I know and I need to talk to you about it" I say looking up at her before speaking again "where no one can hear?"

She nodded "Come on" she says as she grabs my hand and leads me to the room she just came out of.

"Ok, tell me what's up with you" she says making me sit on the couch and sitting next to me.

"I've been throwing up a lot lately" I take a big breath "and I'm pretty sure I'm a few months late" I look at Lillie's face, she looks a little shocked. "I mean my periods are all over the place, so this is probably nothing" I say trying to reason with the situation.

"I think you need a pregnancy test to be sure, ok?" Lillie says holding my hands tighter.

"There's nowhere open at this time of night Lillie" I say.

"I know, that's why when G is going to meet Ghost tomorrow, we'll go, you know Johns going to. We'll do it then ok?" Lille says to me, I nod at her then stand up.

"I'm tired, I'll be here tomorrow morning and we'll go get one. Promise me you won't tell John, Lillie?" I say desperation clear in my voice.

"I promise" she says and I walk out to John letting him know I'm getting an early night.

{}

Morning came fast, too fast for my liking. John was already up and ready to go out.

"I'll see at the railway, ok?" he asks as he walks over to me and pulls me into him.

"You will" I tell him.

John leans down and kisses me, I kiss back straight away, our lips moving together and we pull away. "go, I'll see you soon" I say pushing him to the door.

"okay okay, anyone would think your trying to get rid of me." He chuckles walking out the door then yells "I love you!"

I laugh and yell back "I love you too!"

I walked upstairs to get ready to go to see Lilly at the club.

{}

"Lilly!" I shout as I entre the now empty club, I see her walk around the corner.

"Hey" she walks over to me and hugs me, I hug her back. She squeezes me then releases me. "Here you go" she says pulling out a brown paper bag and hands it to me. I open it up and look inside and see two pregnancy tests.

I hug her again "thank you" I mummer as I pull away. "I'm gonna go and do these" she nods to me and I turn to walk into the bathroom.

Three minutes have passed since I took the test and I know the results are ready but I'm terrified to look. I take deep breath and look at them.

Positive.

{}

"How's it hanging?" I say to A.J chuckling

"Funny guy." He says back.

"All right, come on down. We'll go hot tomorrow morning." Jake says.

"This is gonna be lovely." Me and A.J say at the same time.

{}

I was currently in bed waiting for John. As soon as I got in from Lillie's I got straight into the shower hoping it would take my mind of it but it didn't. I have no Idea how to tell John or when, if I told him he'd pull me out of the job. But then how could I keep it from him?

I heard the front door open and I got out of bed and walked downstairs to see john sitting on the couch, he let out a sigh and I walked over to him.

"Busy day?" I asked pushing his back into the couch and sitting in his lap, undoing his top buttons and taking his tie off. There was nothing sexual about me doing this. It's just me trying relax him.

He let out a sigh and rested his head back onto the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I rested my head against his chest.

"Yeah, last minute things for tomorrow" he said rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"You got a plan for Ghost if he rats?" I ask snuggling into him more.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take him out" he says pulling me closer. John never liked killing people, he tried to avoid it, all of us did, but I doubt that will happen now.

I knew I needed to tell him. I can't wait.

"John, I need to tell you something." I say pulling myself up onto his lap so I'm not laying on him.

"Ok, what is it" he says sitting up straighter and resting his hands on my hips.

"I-I-I um I'm" oh god I can't get it out of my mouth.

"Chloe?" John says looking worried.

"I'm" I try again.

"I'm pregnant" I whisper out, surprised if he could even hear me.

"Your pregnant?" he whispers back, I look up and him with tears in my eyes and nod.

"oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad?" he says with a smile on his face. I let out a sigh of relief. He's happy, he wants to be a dad.

"When did you find out?" he asks pulling me into him.

"Yesterday" I say looking at him. " I was scared about telling you"

"Why?" he asks surprised.

"Because of the job tomorrow and I wasn't sure you wanted kids yet." I say looking down.

"Hey, look at me. I've been wanting to have kids for a while now and the job tomorrow, you're gonna have to be extra careful" he says holding my chin.

"You're actually letting me do it?" I asked surprised, I didn't expect that.

"Would you really have listened to me if I had?" he replied as he stood up lifting me as well, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I didn't fall.

"No, defiantly not" I say laughing when he did.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow" John said as he carried me upstairs to bed.

Bring on tomorrow.

{}

**Nearly finished already **


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update!**

**I've already started writing the next chapter which will probably be the last.**

**But if you guys want I will do an EPILOGUE?**

**Comment if you want me to. **

**I have college soon so when I get home I will finishing writing it. It will probably be in the evening today.**

**Thank for the support so far!**


	7. Chapter 6

Today is the day.

If I say I was nervous that would be an understatement, I am crapping myself. We were all in the van apart from Jake who was talking to Lillie.

John turned to look at me, I knew he was nervous for me and the baby and I didn't blame him.

"Promise me if there's one sign of something going wrong you'll get out of there?" he spoke in a low voice.

I nodded to him, not saying the word. I couldn't promise him that, I couldn't leave if something went wrong, these guys are my family and I couldn't do that. Jake finally got in the car and we set off.

{}

"Officer on duty." Ghost says over the raido.

"All right, Officer. Package is due in five minutes. Crow's nest. Put an eye on him." G said to john who was in the car park with a sniper gun ready to take out Ghost if needed. It made me nervous.

"Copy that." John said back. I mentally got myself ready for what was going tom in five minutes time.

*5 minutes later.*

"Package is late." G said over the radio.

"Must've gotten hung up. They'll be here. Goddamn! Get off my ass." Ghost said back angrily.

"This is not good. This is not good." I say pacing. This can't be happening right now!

"Let me know, G. I'm ready." I heard John say.

"Come on, boys, have some faith." Ghost says.

"I never trusted this guy. This is bad, we gotta do something." Jake says to Ghost

"This is LA, man. Nothing runs on time." Ghost says

"Damn all that. We got a shitload of C-4, and we're live down here. Come on." I say angrily.

"Just be cool, all right?" Ghost says.

"Where the hell is it, Ghost? Talk to me. Where is it?" G says to him.

"They're coming, God damn it. They'll be here." He says back frustrated.

"Say the word, G. I'll send it." John tells G.

"Y'all need to relax. I told you they coming. Damn!"

"G, we gotta make a move. Come on, man." John tells Him again. Come on G, I don't think we can wait any longer.

"All right!" G snaps. "Well? Is there anything?"

"Nada. If he bolts, this may be our last shot, right now." John says.

"G." I say.

"Everybody, stay sharp. They'll be here, G. They just running a little behind." Ghost says.

"We gotta do something. Come on." John pushes G for an answer.

"Take him out." John finally says. For some reason I hold my breath.

"They're here! They're here, God damn it! I told you they were coming!" G shouts.

"All right, hold up, hold up! Buckle up, people!" G yelled to us. We all take our places

"They're turning down the ramp now. Train's about to leave the station. A'ight, G. Here they come. Merging onto 4th. God damn it. You kidding me?" Ghost says.

"What's the holdup?" I ask. I could just feel that something bad was going to happen.

"Come on, guys, I'm holding traffic."

"Just give me the word."

"All right, boys and lady, we've still got cars inside the cones here."

"All right, keep me posted."

"Come on."

" Come on, already! Yo, what's up?"

"Let's go!"

"You gonna move this or what?"

"Cones look clear to me. Holla at me."

"Go on ahead and wave them through, Officer."

"Finally! Where you going? Showtime, boys!"

"All right, it's on."

"All right, here we go."

"It's on!"

"It's in your hands now!"

"Let's get paid, man!" all the guys were saying, I just kept silent, making sure I had done everything I need to.

"Fifty yards! Twenty-five yards! Ten yards! Look out! Bike! Hit it! Holy shit! Goddamn bicyclist!" Ghost yelled. Then there was the explosion.

Rubble went flying everywhere I turned away from it holding my head. When I looked back cursed.

"Shit!" I shouted, we fucking missed it!

"Jesus Christ!" Jesse shouted.

"You all right?" G asked all of us. I nodded to him.

"Chloe!" I heard John shout over the radio, sounding really worried, I didn't blame him.

"I'm fine John, I'm good" I say back to him, hoping to calm him down.

"Damn it, too soon!"

"I still see the trucks!"

"We missed! Where is it?" I shouted at the guys.

"Truck stopped short." Ghost said over the radio.

"What's going on?"

"Shit!" A.J shouted.

"God damn it, Jake, you went too early." Ghost says.

"Shut up, Ghost, shut up!" Jake shouted.

"Get out and move that traffic, let's go!" G said to Ghost

"G, now what?" I said to him.

"What we doing?"

"Crow's nest! Where are you, crow's nest?" G said to John. "Talk to me, talk to me!" why the hell isn't he answering?!

"Jake, it's a bust, man." A.J says.

"We gotta get out of here!" Jesse shouts to the guys.

"Okay, let's clear this!"

"G, call it off!" Jake says walking up to G

"No, no, hold on!" G tells us.

"What are y'all doing?" Ghost asks.

"G!" I say to him with a raised voice.

"All hell broke loose up here, man!" Ghost says.

"G!" I shout.

"Let's go, let's go!"

We gotta abort this, we gotta abort this!

"Hold on, hold on! I see something up here! We got a man on the move." Ghost says. Please don't tell me that's John

"No, Officer, we're aborting this now!" G says back to him.

"Not yet, God damn it, we got action! You don't see what I see, G! Just keep them busy!"

"Hey!" I heard John's voice through the radio.

"Shit! He just jacked a guard! We got a vehicular, people! He in the truck! Crazy son of a bitch is going for it! He hit the car!" Ghost yells to us.

"Keep it clear down below, boys!" John tells us. Fuck.

"Shit, man, here he come! - Here he comes, here he comes! He's ramming the truck!" Ghost says to us. Here it come!

"Get out of the way!" A.J says as he pulls me back. Just then I see the armoured truck come through

"That's what I'm talking about! Damn!" Ghost cheers to us.

"Get the jaws, get the jaws!" G says, I pick them up and hand them to Jesse. The officers of the armoured truck began to shoot at us. We all started shooting back.

"Keep them back!"

"Shit! Little bastard! Soldier boy done lost his damn mind! Shit! What's he doing? Our man got a problem here. Hit the guard!" Ghost shouts again.

"Incoming!" John says as he drove down the hole in the street, down onto the other armoured truck and over it. I ran over to the driver's door as fast as I could. I pulled the door open and grabbing him as he struggled to get out.

"Hell, yeah." Jesse shouts

"Take his shit!" G shots

"I've got you, baby. Come on. I've got you. We got it." I say to him helping him walk.

"Come on! go, go, go, go!"

"Yeah, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" G shouts to us "Move it, move it!"

We all headed out.

{}

**Sooooooo there is only ONE chapter left!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Then maybe an epilogue..**


	8. Chapter 7

We finally got to the Roosevelt hotel. We were all in the room the boys were sorting out the money.

I was so glad we got out of there.

"Jake? You heard from Jesse?" I ask Jake. Jesse wasn't here yet and we were all worried, especially Jake. I couldn't blame him I would be to if it was A.J

"No, not yet." He sighed.

"$19.3 million, so far. Easily the biggest lick yet, gentlemen and lady." G said

"I'm going to tell A.J" I say to John who smiles and nods at me. "A.J can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask him, he stand up nodding and walks over to me.

"What's up?" he asks me.

"I've got to tell you something" I say, slightly nervous and I have no idea why

"Ok, what is it?"

"You're gonna be an uncle" I say smiling at him.

He blinks at me, shock covering his features.

"Really?" I nod "that's great, congratulations sis" he says pulling me in for a hug, this makes me chuckle.

"What's going on guys" G asks seeing A.J hug me.

"Can I tell'em?" he asks. I look to John who nods to me, I then nod to A.J. "Chloe's pregnant"

I see all the boys smile

"Congratulations you two" G says hugging me and shaking hand with John. All the boys congratulate us; it really did make me happy.

Suddenly there was rapid knocking at the door our first reaction was to pull out our guns.

"Who is it?" G asks as Jake looked through the peephole.

"It's him. Where you been? I been calling you!" Jake yells at him as he opens the door.

"Police chased me." He says out of breath.

Police? Where?" I asked him sitting next to him.

"You brought them here? Jesse, you brought them here?" G asks him.

"No. I shot one of them." No fucking way.

"What?" I say standing up and looking at him.

"What?" G asks.

"Hold on! You shot a cop?" Jake raises his voice.

"I had to, man." Jesse says throwing his hands up.

"Where's the money?" G asks.

"I stashed it." He replies.

"You left the money? Damn!"

"Goddamn!"

"Stashed it? Hold, hold on! Everyone, hold on. What happened, Jesse? Talk to me." G says to him.

"At the subway station, there was two cops. And they just started chasing me." He tells us.

"And they chased you out the crowd because of what?" Ghost says to him snorting.

"How, how the hell am I supposed to know?" Jesse defends himself.

"Why?"

"Ghost. Hold on." Jake says to him ."Hold on! Hold on!"

"No, man, let him tell me why!"

"So, what happened? You shot him because?"

"I don't know! I had to. He had me..." he trails off. I couldn't be mad at Jesse, it's not his fault. Anyone of us would've done the same thing. I know I would've.

"Why'd you shoot him?" G asks him.

"'Cause you stupid." Ghost says.

"You're not helping Ghost" I shout at him. This guy is really pissing me off.

"I had no choice! He had me. He had me cold, man. But he never fired at me. It was... It was kind of like..." Jesse says.

"Like what?" John asks.

"Like he wanted me to shoot him."

"Stupid ass!" Ghost says

"Shit! I'll beat the shit out of you." G shouts going for Jesse.

"G! G! Wait! Let him go! Let him go!" Jake yells trying to defend his brother.

"Back off! Back off!"

"You understand what you just did?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You don't shoot cops!"

"I'll deal with it! Let him go!"

"You deal with it then, Jake!"

"That's a death sentence, young blood, and I ain't going with you."

"Nice one, Jesse." All the guys yell at eachother, I lean against the wall not bothering to get involved.

"Still taking passengers tonight?" G asks Scott.

"Van Nuys Airport, , with everything that happened today, nothing personal, I'll take care of your finances and then I'm out." He says to G and John.

"Okay." G says

"Fair enough." John tells him

"I'm standing about a block away from the Monroe office building in downtown Los Angeles where an LAPD detective was shot and killed about an hour ago." A reporter says on the T.V

"So, Jesse, how'd it feel losing that money, shooting that cop?" Ghost says mockingly.

"Ghost. Easy." Jake says to him

"What?" he asks

"Ghost, we ain't gotta act like we friends anymore, do we?" Jake tells him.

"Hey, business is business. Money is money. I never said we were friends. Now, me and Lilli, however." Ghost says taunting Jake.

"Come here! You wanna..."

"Hey! Take it easy! Hey, Jake, Jake, Jake!" Jesse says pulling him back.

"Hey, come on, take it easy!" G says coming over. "He's not worth it, all right? All right, let's get the fellas and lady then get out of here."

Everyone gathered in the couch area.

"So, here's the deal. Anyone wants to fly with...Where's Ghost?" G suddenly asks. I turn around trying to spot him.

"In the bathroom." John says.

"Get Ghost for me." G tells John. "Tonight, Scott, 8:30, Van Nuys Airport, all right? Plane's ready. Bring your passports, your bags, and your guns."

"Ghost? Hey!" John asks knocking on the door.

"If you need anything, make sure you give us a call." G tells us.

"What's he doing, taking a shower? What's going on in here?" John asks.

"What was that?" I ask him, catching everyone's attention.

"Shower's on. Hey, he's gone!" John shouts. That sneaky fucker!

"I told you! I told you!" John yells at G.

"What?"

"I don't know about this." I say unsure of this whole situation.

"Damn!" Jake shouts.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where'd he go?"

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Jake shouts again. "Damn it!"

"Let's get out of here, let's get out." G say.

Without warning bullets come flying through the room. I dropped to the floor moving behind the couch where I find Jesse.

"Oh, shit!" I hear someone shout but I can't tell who.

"Chloe!" I hear two people call my name.

"John, A.J!" I shout over the bullets.

"Take out the automatic!" G shouts, I pull out my gun and start firing, at whom? I have no idea.

"Jesse!" Jake shouts.

"Hey, Jake, you okay?" Jesse shouts back.

"A.J are you ok?!" I shout to A.J who's on the floor by the bar.

"I'm fine, get out of here Chloe!" A.J screams at me. I start crawling away from the couch toward John.

"Get up, man, get up! Come on, buddy!" I turn to see Jake calling to my brother

"Come on, man, come on!" John says.

"Out the back!" G shouts to all of us.

"Jesse, Jake, let's go!" G shouts. "Come on, let's go!"

"Go. I'm coming. Go!" A.J shouts. I stand slightly to help my brother but I suddenly felt a sharp burning pain in my arm which send me to the floor.

"Ah, fuck!" I scream clutching my shoulder and trying to fire back.

"Chloe! come on, come on!" John grabs me. We run into the back room, I look around and notice someone's missing.

"Where's A. J? Where's A. J? Where the fuck is my brother!" I scream looking around frantically. There's no way I could lose him!

"Down, get down!" G shouts as bullets come through the wall. I was slumped against the back wall, I couldn't even this properly. My brother is in the other room.

"Shit! Who are these guys?" Jake shouts.

"Sounds like Russians!" John yells to him.

"Jake! Check the hallway." G tells him "Let's put these beds up, let's go!" the boys start pushing the beds up against the wall and Jake goes to check the hallway.

"We got a shotgun in the hallway!" Jake shouts to us. As he says that bullets come through the door.

"Stay low, stay low!"

"Shit! I'm out of ammo! I'm out, I'm out!" Jake yells and goes out the window. I follow him. We got into the hallway and somehow Jake managed to get the shot gun and we ran into the room where the Russian's were.

Jake went on shooting at them but I stopped short seeing something I never thought I'd see.

My brother on the floor. Dead.

I ran over to him and kneeled next to him trying to find a pulse. There wasn't one.

"A.J" I croaked out tears streaming down my face.

"A.J please" I begged, sobbing loudly.

My brothers gone. The person who brought me up since I was six and he was eight. The person who protected me all my life. The person who put me before himself. My blood. Gone.

I heard all the boys walk into the room. John kneeled down next to me pulling me into his arms while I cried my heart out.

"We gotta go, guys. We gotta go." G said softly.

I shook my head, I couldn't leave him here.

"I can't leave him here" I say through my tears.

"Baby, I know you're hurting right now, but we have to go." John said softly, I knew we had to but I didn't want to. I pulled away from John and leaning over A.J, I closed his open eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I love you brother" I whispered to him. John took my hand and pulled me up.

We all ran down the stairs on the hotel and into the lobby. John took of his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders covering the blood I had all over me from my bleeding shoulder and A.J's blood. I couldn't even feel the pain in my shoulder anymore I felt numb.

John wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him as we walked.

"Ghost set us up against the Russians." G said to John.

"Son of a bitch, he must've sold them on the same plan. That's why they gave him the dispatcher and that big hurry-up was just to get us to do the job first." John says to him

"Yeah, and we bought it." G sighed

"Yeah, all of it. Shit, the heat's gonna be coming down now." John says back.

"I know. See you at the airport. Take care of her mate." G says shaking Johns hand and nodding to me while he takes my hand and squeezes it. John nods and we set of out of the hotel.

{}

"Shit, I can't get through to Jake, Jesse OR Lillie" I say frustrated. We had stopped off at a gas station, John called G.

"Talk to me." G answers.

"We're almost to the airport." John tells him.

"Yeah, me, too." G says.

"Hey, I'm tripping. Hear me out right quick, all right?" John asks him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replies.

"Ghost has had the jump on us from the get-go, right? So, why would he take us all out and then only settle for the cash from the '04 job?" John questions.

"He wouldn't." G says.

"Unless... - Man, he plans on taking all the money."

"Shit, Scott. Scott has all the money." G sighs.

"Exactly. We're on our way. We're right behind you." John says as he jumps into the car.

"I can't believe he's done this to us" I tell to John.

"I know baby, don't worry he ain't walking away from this" John says putting a hand on my thigh, I put my hand on his. We carry on to the airport.

{}

I fire the gun before John even has the chance to. I felt a relief wash over me.

I killed Ghost.

Finally that son of a bitch was gone and I'm glad I was the one to do it. John walks past me towards G who was on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Should've waited for us, G." I say walking over to him and John.

"The shit went too fast." He replied.

"Hold, hold it, hold it, hold it." John says walking over to a man on the floor. "Don't move! Don't you move! You're that cop with the little girl. You should've stayed out of this."

"Let's get that money and get out of here." G says as I help him walk.

"Yeah." John says picking up the suitcases of money and walking to G's car.

{}

We were in G's car. John and I were up front. G was in the back with his sister Naomi, who was asleep.

"Are we gonna be ok?" I turn my head look at John.

He looks over to me and takes my hand.

"Yeah, we're gonna be ok and so is the baby." he says as he pulls his hand from mine and puts it over my stomach, I smile over to him.

"I love you." I say to him. He smiles back.

"I love you too" he says softly.

"G? Are we going home now?" Naomi says waking up

"Yeah, baby. We're going home. Are we good, brother?" G says to Naomi then to John.

"All signs point to it." John replies.

"Hell yeah" I say as we all look of out the windows of the car.

Here comes a new life and saying bye to the takers.


	9. Note

**I hope you liked this! Even though it hasn't taken long I loved doing it.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I'm defiantly going to do more fanfiction and I know what the next one I'm doing will be the film Troy, but I will change it up a little.**

**Should I do an epilogue?**

**Please comment and I will do it tomorrow, but I must have a few comments **


	10. Epilouge

It's been just over six years, since we lost A.J, Jake, Jesse and Lillie.

G, Naomi, John and I managed to get out of the country. G and Naomi went to the Caribbean, while John and I went to Hawaii.

We have stayed away from jobs. We all had enough money to last a few life time's now and there wasn't any point in doing it anymore.

We've kept in touch with G, all of us going back and forth to see each other.

John and I got a place by the beach, which was beautiful.

I was taken from my thoughts by loud footsteps running through the house and towards the kitchen, where I was.

"Mommy Help! Hide us!" my six year old son Blake shouted as he ran into the room holding his little sister's hand, helping her run faster. They both ran behind me, grabbing hold of my legs.

Seconds later I heard more running footsteps towards the kitchen. In came John who looked completely soaked, It was dripping down from the top of his head on his face and all over his clothes. I knew it had to of been Blake who did this, he had a really bad thing for doing pranks on people, no doubt Amelia joined in too.

I tried my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't, I burst into laughter and I felt the kids giggle along with me.

"Oh my god, that is brilliant" I say through my laughter.

"Chloe, step away from the children" he said calmly. I felt Blake and Amelia grip my legs tighter.

"Nope" I said smirking slightly; I started backing away from him.

"Wrong choice" he said as he lunged at me. I turned around quickly picking up both of the kids and run out of the house.

"Faster mommy he's coming!" Amelia screamed through her giggles. I couldn't help but chuckle and her, I turned my head slightly to see John chasing after us with a smile on this face.

I put the kids on the floor.

"Go, mommy will distract him" I say pushing them forward and they run. I turn around to see John had stopped running and was about six feet away from me.

"Hey baby, it' a nice day don't you think?" I asked him innocently, also with an innocent smile on my face.

"No, not gonna work" he said as he sprinted and me and grabbed me.

"No you're all wet!" I shouted trying to get away, did he listen to me? No. he started rubbing his face against mine, rubbing the water onto my face. After he was done smothering me with it he looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're so beautiful" he said softly. I blushed.

"Aw, you're so corny" I say patting his cheek.

"Oh no! He got mommy" I heard Blake scream out. Me and John chuckled. With no warning John picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"She's my mommy now" John shouted at them and turned around then started to walk off. I looked up and saw Blake's mouth hanging open, so was Amelia's.

"No she's our mommy!" Blake shouted as he and Amelia ran towards us. Just as we got into the house the kids came running through and attached themselves to John's legs.

"Give her back now!" Blake shouted tugging John's leg as hard as he could.

"Yeah, give her back" Amelia shouted.

"Let me go" I wined softly hitting his back.

John let out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. Let go of my legs first" the kids did as they were told and John gently put my back on my feet. I tiptoed and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Johnny boy" I said as I turned around and walked off.

{}

I was checking on the kids, just before me and John went to bed. I brushed the hair out of Amelia's face and kissed her forehead, I did the same to Blake. John came into the room and kissed them good night.

Blake and Amelia could pass for twins. They both had light blonde hair from John and I. They also both had stunning green eyes which they got from me. They were both so gorgeous.

Me and John walked into our bedroom and got ready for bed, I hoped into bed followed by John.

"Is G and Naomi still coming next week?" I ask John as I snuggle into his side, putting my head on his chest as well as my hand and putting my leg over his waist.

"Yeah, they can't wait to see the kids" he said as he ran his hand up and down my side.

"Neither can they" I reply.

About forty five minutes later we were still awake.

I propped myself up onto my elbow and gave him a naughty look, by the look on his face he knew what I was doing.

"So, Mr Rahway. What shall we do on this late night?" I say to him seductively and I run a finger up and down his chest and biting my lip.

"Mrs Rahway, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a raised brow and a slight smile on this face.

"Is it working?" I ask him.

"Yes it is" as soon as he says that I smash my lips to him.

This was defiantly going to be a long night.

**{}**

**Ok it's done and over!**

**This is the epilogue, I hoped you liked it!**

**Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
